Hurting inside
by Rahzenshia-Ryshelle
Summary: After the loss of Mina's mother, her father starts drinking. Her friends start to notice she has bruises. Is she being abused? Will she be helped? Will the Sailor Scouts be on time, or will they be too late to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Serena looked at Raye, as she sweeped the temple stairs. She sat down on the stairs, and sighed. Mina snuck up on Serena, and smiled "Why sigh so loudly, like somethings wrong?" Serena jumped back "When did you get here?!" Mina laughed "Silly I've been here." Serena hugged Mina "Ow! Not so tight." Serena let her go "I barely hugged you." Mina laughed to herself "Oh, I guess I'm over reacting." Lita looked at Mina, "You sure you're okay?" Mina nodded "Yeah, I best be getting home." After Mina was gone Raye sighed "You just don't get it do you?" Lita and Serena looked at her "What do you mean?" A single tear rolled down Raye's cheek "Her mother died in a car accident recently, you guys. Her father couldn't handle it. Now he's drinking, and she may be being abused." Lita and Serena both gasped "Why didn't she say so then?!" Artemis came walking up "Don't let her fool you, she's in more pain than she lets on." Artemis sat and talked with them about what they were going to do.

Mina sat on her bed, watching to make sure her dad wasn't home. She sat there crying, her back was so sore. She remembered last night, the rage in her father's eyes, as her threw her against the wall. She looked up when she heard a car door slam, and looked out her window. Sure enough, her dad was walking towards the door, and he looked drunk. Her eyes went wide with fear, and she ran to her closet. She heard his footsteps on the stairs, and shook in her closet. He opened her door, and looked around "MINA! Mina, where are you?! If you don't come out, I'll torch your damned cat!" Mina ran out of her closet, and hugged Artemis. "Give that thing a hug, but not me? Why?" Mina knew he would get mad, wheather it was a good enough reason, or not. She began to cry "Quit crying!" She tried to, but couldn't control her tears. He reached his hand out, and slapped her across her face, causing her head to sling back. She still cried, so he kicked her " Quit your damn crying!" He picked her up by her throat, and began to choke her. He then threw her against the wall once again, hurting her back yet again. She cried harder, he couldn't take it anymore, he picked her up again. She struggled, and he threw her again, she missed the wall, instead, she flew through her window. When she hit the ground below, she gasped for air. Then she went unconcious, as the others came running up. "Mina stay with me..." she heard Serena's voice.

She tossed and turned in the hospital bed. "At least she's doing better," she heard. She shot upright in the bed, covered in sweat. She looked down, she saw that her friends were surounding her. Lita looked as if she were crying "Is Lita okay," Mina asked. Lita nodded and smiled "I'm just gald you're ok." Mina smiled thankful her friends found her. She remembered what had happened yesterday, and wondered if her friends turned him in. "Um... did my father get in trouble?" That's when it got quiet "Well, he claimed it wasn't him, and since you were unconcious, they couldn't do anything yet." Mina sighed "I'm going to have to go back to him then," she asked on the verge of crying. They all nodded "But you can stay with me," suggested Amy. Mina smiled and nodded "Please?" Amy nodded "Of course, my mom would understand the circumstances." Mina thought about why her dad had reacted so violently, after what he did that night, why did he get mad she was crying. She then heard her father's voice, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Where's my daughter, she's not going to stay here another minute!" He came in her hospital room, and yanked her out of the bed. "Let's go now!" He yanked on her arm, and dragged her out the door. Before she was dragged out fully, she looked at her friends."Did you see that, she looked at us like, 'please help me.' We've got to stop him." They ran out of the hospital, and darted to Mina's house.

When Mina and her father arrived home, Mina could tell he was drunk again. She tugged on her arm "Let me go, we're home now, so let me go to my room." Her father only tightened his grip on her arm. "From now on, you will not see your friends again, or I'l kill them." Mina quit struggling "Fine, I won't see them again," she replied through sobs. He let her arm go, and she ran to her room crying. She looked out her window, as her friends came up to the door. She aw her dad turn them the other way, and heard him say she was sick. She watched as they kept looking up at her window, and walking away slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena looked at Raye, as she sweeped the temple stairs. She sat down on the stairs, and sighed. Mina snuck up on Serena, and smiled "Why sigh so loudly, like somethings wrong?" Serena jumped back "When did you get here?!" Mina laughed "Silly I've been here." Serena hugged Mina "Ow! Not so tight." Serena let her go "I barely hugged you." Mina laughed to herself "Oh, I guess I'm over reacting." Lita looked at Mina, "You sure you're okay?" Mina nodded "Yeah, I best be getting home." After Mina was gone Raye sighed "You just don't get it do you?" Lita and Serena looked at her "What do you mean?" A single tear rolled down Raye's cheek "Her mother died in a car accident recently, you guys. Her father couldn't handle it. Now he's drinking, and she may be being abused." Lita and Serena both gasped "Why didn't she say so then?!" Artemis came walking up "Don't let her fool you, she's in more pain than she lets on." Artemis sat and talked with them about what they were going to do.

Mina sat on her bed, watching to make sure her dad wasn't home. She sat there crying, her back was so sore. She remembered last night, the rage in her father's eyes, as her threw her against the wall. She looked up when she heard a car door slam, and looked out her window. Sure enough, her dad was walking towards the door, and he looked drunk. Her eyes went wide with fear, and she ran to her closet. She heard his footsteps on the stairs, and shook in her closet. He opened her door, and looked around "MINA! Mina, where are you?! If you don't come out, I'll torch your damned cat!" Mina ran out of her closet, and hugged Artemis. "Give that thing a hug, but not me? Why?" Mina knew he would get mad, wheather it was a good enough reason, or not. She began to cry "Quit crying!" She tried to, but couldn't control her tears. He reached his hand out, and slapped her across her face, causing her head to sling back. She still cried, so he kicked her " Quit your damn crying!" He picked her up by her throat, and began to choke her. He then threw her against the wall once again, hurting her back yet again. She cried harder, he couldn't take it anymore, he picked her up again. She struggled, and he threw her again, she missed the wall, instead, she flew through her window. When she hit the ground below, she gasped for air. Then she went unconcious, as the others came running up. "Mina stay with me..." she heard Serena's voice.

She tossed and turned in the hospital bed. "At least she's doing better," she heard. She shot upright in the bed, covered in sweat. She looked down, she saw that her friends were surounding her. Lita looked as if she were crying "Is Lita okay," Mina asked. Lita nodded and smiled "I'm just gald you're ok." Mina smiled thankful her friends found her. She remembered what had happened yesterday, and wondered if her friends turned him in. "Um... did my father get in trouble?" That's when it got quiet "Well, he claimed it wasn't him, and since you were unconcious, they couldn't do anything yet." Mina sighed "I'm going to have to go back to him then," she asked on the verge of crying. They all nodded "But you can stay with me," suggested Amy. Mina smiled and nodded "Please?" Amy nodded "Of course, my mom would understand the circumstances." Mina thought about why her dad had reacted so violently, after what he did that night, why did he get mad she was crying. She then heard her father's voice, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Where's my daughter, she's not going to stay here another minute!" He came in her hospital room, and yanked her out of the bed. "Let's go now!" He yanked on her arm, and dragged her out the door. Before she was dragged out fully, she looked at her friends."Did you see that, she looked at us like, 'please help me.' We've got to stop him." They ran out of the hospital, and darted to Mina's house.

When Mina and her father arrived home, Mina could tell he was drunk again. She tugged on her arm "Let me go, we're home now, so let me go to my room." Her father only tightened his grip on her arm. "From now on, you will not see your friends again, or I'll kill them." Mina quit struggling "Fine, I won't see them again," she replied through sobs. He let her arm go, and she ran to her room crying. She looked out her window, as her friends came up to the door. She aw her dad turn them the other way, and heard him say she was sick. She watched as they kept looking up at her window, and walking away slowly. Mina knew they didn't trust him, by the way they kept looking up at her window. She gazed down as she heard her father's footsteps. She stayed put, she knew she'd get in more trouble if she tried to run. He barged in her room, grabbed a handfull of her hair, and yanked with all his might. Sh ecried out, her mind whirling. She looked up at her father with sarrow, _he had been such a good father, but after mum died..._ He took her by her hair, and smacked her head against a turn table. Blood splattered it, and soon began to run down Mina's face. She knew it would become a huge, and gruesome bruise. She hated when they showed up on her face, because her teachers always wanted to question her about them. It realy got on her nerves. Soon she lay on the floor bleeding, he was just going to leave her, and let her die. Sh knew what he was doing, but she was slowly fading into unconciousness.

She woke up in her bed, or was it hers. She sat bolt right up, and looked around. This wasn't her room, she knew her room, and what was that in her hair. It was a bandage, but this wasn't a hospital room either. She looked up to see a strange figure, she thought it was one of her friends, but it wasn't. The figure was not a female. She could tell by the way, the figure had no chest. She gasped as the figurre pulled something out of his back pocket, and lept towards her.


End file.
